


Evanstan Discord HC’s

by LemonadeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Various Evanstan discord headcanons
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Sebastian Dogsits Dodger

**Author's Note:**

> I post them in the discord and I wanted to post them here too!

The first time Seb watches Dodger for Chris while he goes away for work he goes WAYYY overboard and is as nervous as a mouse when it sees a cat. He practically bought the entire pet store dog toy aisle and stocked up on all kinds of treats. He bought an entire new bag of dodgers dog food and put the vet on speed dial. Chris comes into his house and almost cries because Seb is taking this so seriously and it shows how much he loves both him and Dodger.

Dodger is happy as a clam with new toys to play with but still in love with his trusty lion too. They go on walks and Sebastian sends Chris 30+ pic updates of Dodger over his week long absence.  
  


Chris’s favorite pic is one of them nose to nose. Dodger is licking his nose as Sebastian grins and closes his eyes the crows feet showing at the corner of his eyes as he grins.


	2. Young Actors

Sebastian and Chris met as young actors before CATFA and Seb remembers it bc he’d immediately crushed on Chris.

He has to jog Chris’s memory and brings it up one night when they’re filming the first movie. They’re both a little tipsy and walking back to their hotel rooms when Sebastian brings up meeting him in New York at a casting call when he was 23 and Chris was 24.

He tells him that he hadn’t immediately crushed on someone so hard since High School and then turns to him and squeezes his bicep appreciatively commenting on how much he’d bulked up since then before looking into his eyes and telling him that his eyes had stayed the same. The same gorgeous piercing turquoise color that had drawn him in that first meeting. At this point they have made it back to Chris’s hotel room floor, and Chris turns to look at Sebastian. Happy and flushed and so damn cute and handsome. 

He can remember that meeting too. A much younger Sebastian in his minds eye. A clean jaw and cleft chin and nervous smile. He also remembers how pink his lips were and thinks of how pink and inviting they are now... and then he leans in and kisses him.

Sebastian is surprised but kisses back immediately. It’s better than anything he could have ever imagined. Chris opens the door with his hand and lets them both fall into the room. That was the first time.

It took them a little while after that to get their act together and become official (too long honestly) but it’s a memory they fondly look back on now.


	3. Chapstick

Sebastian watched Chris put on chapstick

In an overly false tone he spoke up, “Oh no! My lips sure feel dry I wish I had some chapstick...”

Chris looked down at the chapstick in his hands, quirking a brow as he looks at Sebastian oddly. Sebastian just smirks as he stands from where he was on the couch and saunters over to Chris with a slow swagger, a hand in his pajama pocket pants. 

“Chapstick?” Chris asks, holding it out for him, Sebastian just gives him a smirk, deciding to be the cheeky little fuck he is, and leans in, pulling Chris in by the back of the neck and pressing their lips together. 

He hums into the kiss softly. The sweet taste of candy cane from the flavored holiday chapstick he knows is Chris’s favorite that he stocks up and uses all year. The taste touches his tongue briefly as he flicks it out against Chris’s soft bottom lip. 

And there they are making out before they pull away and grin at each other like fools. 

“You know, if you want a kiss all you gotta do is ask,” 

“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that?” Sebastian comments as he takes Chris’s chapstick from his hand and proceeds to use it himself. He tosses it back to Chris who catches it with two hands easily. 

“So, I can think of other things my mouth could be doing if you’re up for it,” he calls back as he starts to make his way up stairs. 

Chris stands there for a moment his brain trying to catch up with the whirlwind that is Sebastian and his overwhelming presence that he gets to be graced with every day. All because for some crazy reason all the stars in the universe aligned allowing for the sheer luck that had caused Sebastian to love him too.


End file.
